A hearts and arrows pattern was successfully developed for a round shaped diamond possessing a nearly perfect round shape and having symmetrical and equal cut facets polished to satisfy the following requirements for its cut facets, angle parameters and alignment relationships:                The shape of the diamond must be perfectly symmetrical        8 main crown and 24 subsidiary crown facets        8 main bottom and 16 subsidiary bottom facets        All main facets (crown & bottom) have to be polished at a perfect 45° angle to each other        All facets are perfectly aligned        All the bottom main facets are of equal size and at an angle ranging from 40.6°-41.0°        All the bottom subsidiary facets are of equal size and at an angle which is exactly 1.2° steeper than the main facets (main bottom angle 40.6°-41.0°+subsidiary 41.8°-42.2°)        All the main crown facets are of equal size and at an angle ranging from 33.8°-35.1°. They have to be perfectly aligned on the main bottom facets.        All the subsidiary crown facets are of equal size and perfectly aligned on the main crown and subsidiary bottom facets and polished at an equal angle.        The ideal proportions for the round cut diamond are:                    total depth 59.4%-62.4%            crown height 14.5%-16.0%            girdle thickness 1.5%-2.95%            Roundness 99.0%-100%            Table size: 53.0%-57.5%                        
Although diamonds are typically cut into many geometrical shapes other than round such as, for example, a heart shape, oval, pear, marquis, princess, emerald, etc., only the round cut diamond has a nearly perfect symmetrical shape and can be polished to provide perfectly equal and symmetrical facets. Accordingly, in the diamond industry, it is widely believed that it is impossible to obtain a true hearts and arrows pattern in a non-symmetrically shaped diamond. Interestingly, what is common to all of the above shaped diamonds, other than the round shape, is its asymmetry. Moreover, if one follows the traditional method used in the diamond industry, of positioning the facets in line with the shape of the diamond, a true hearts and arrows pattern will indeed not be realizable.
A new diamond shape was discovered in accordance with the subject invention that can be cut from a rough diamond having a relatively triangular shape into a diamond having a novel triangular star shape which will yield a true hearts and arrows pattern when exposed to light. A traditional triangular shaped diamond is cut to form facets in line with the shape of the diamond and does not yield a hearts and arrows pattern. The traditional triangle cut has the following facets:                15 girdle facets        3 main crown facets        9 crown star facets        12 crown half facets        1 table facet        3 main pavilion facets        12 pavilion half facets        Total number of facets: 55        